No regreses
by PczZitoO
Summary: Aún cuando el mundo se cayera a pedazos sobre ellos y un apocalipsis se desarrollara a su alrededor, Ciel seguía siendo el perro guardián de la reina, y aun cuando no lo admitirá, Edward se preocupaba por él a su manera. [One-shot] [Fic para unión oficial al foro: "Mansión Phantomhive"] [No yaoi]


**Historia participante para la unión oficial al Foro: Mansión Phantomhive (link en perfil)**

* * *

 **Titulo:** No regreses

 **Rate:** K+

 **Personajes:** Edward M. y Ciel P.

 **Genero:** Family/Friendship

 **Palabras:** 1,172

 **Sumary:** Aún cuando el mundo se cayera a pedazos sobre ellos y un apocalipsis se desarrollara a su alrededor, Ciel seguía siendo el perro guardián de la reina, y aun cuando no lo admitirá, Edward se preocupaba por él a su manera. [One-shot] [Cap58] [No Yaoi]

* * *

 **Disclamer:** Kuroshitsuji es obra original de Yana Toboso-sama. Basado en el capitulo 58 del manga.

* * *

 **No regreses**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

Sus nudillos estaban pálidos por la presión que ejercía sobre la espada. La furia lo domino cuando entre el tumulto y los gritos un hombre de la primera clase empujo a una mujer de la segunda e intento subir a uno de los botes, gritando a los cuatro vientos que su vida valía más.

El pánico creció y las personas comenzaron a empujarse, los gritos aumentaron y Edward no lo soporto más.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —rugió, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que buscaba subirse desesperadamente a uno de los barcos salvavidas. No contuvo su fuerza cuando tomo al hombre por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo saco a empujones del pequeño barco — ¡Mujeres y niños primero! —Advirtió a todo aquel que tuviera la idea de hacer lo mismo que el otro sujeto — ¡¿Se atreven a llamarse a sí mismos caballeros ingleses?! —escupió con desagrado.

Abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero el grito de su hermana lo detuvo

—¡Lizzy! —llamó al verla acercarse junto a Phantomhive y su sequito. Ella lo abrazo sonriente, y aun cuando la situación no lo ameritara, le devolvió el gesto.

Después de que las cosas se saliera de control y esos no muertos comenzaran a atacar a todos, su principal preocupación había sido ella, no porque la creyera débil, él conocía perfectamente sus habilidades, lo que realmente le preocupaba era…

La espada en su mano.

Apretó los dientes conteniendo su frustración. Lizzy detestaba por sobre todo practicar la esgrima, haber tenido que usar la espada significaba que la situación era absolutamente mala.

—Lo siento, he sido completamente inútil —habló Ciel a sus espaldas.

Edward lo miro por sobre el hombro y se aparto de Lizzy.

Ciel no era bueno en actividades físicas, no era de extrañar que su hermana tuviera que emplear sus habilidades para protegerlos a ambos, después de todo no dudaría en tomar una espada si el chico estuviera en peligro. Una pequeña ola de enfado contra Ciel lo invadió, si fuera más fuerte Lizzy no hubiera tenido que hacer lo que hizo, y así tal vez no tendría que ver la expresión que ponía cuando era obligada a practicar con la espada.

—Como sea, entren a los botes —ordenó a ambos.

Si ellos salían del caos que los rodeaba no tendría que preocuparse constantemente por su seguridad, evacuarlos junto con los otros pasajeros era la opción más factible.

—Edward —llamó Ciel por sobre el ruido que los rodeaba. Las personas seguían empujándose y gritando, pero él lucia tranquilo, como si no estuviera en un barco que se estaba hundiendo y lleno de muertos vivientes —, tengo un favor que pedirte. En mi lugar deja subir a este sujeto —pidió señalando a uno de sus sirvientes, él más reciente y extraño de todos —, no puedo subir al bote todavía.

Lizzy y el sujeto de las serpientes protestaron, pero Ciel no se inmuto.

Edward advirtió su mirada y el aura que le envolvía, incluso Sebastián que solía bromear a su costa se mantenía al margen, callado como una tumba. Él que hablaba no era Ciel, sino el perro guardián de la reina. Edward lo sabía, todo en Ciel se lo decía, su postura, su voz, su determinación.

Asintió siendo consciente de que no podría persuadirlo. No escuchaba razones cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza.

—Me lo llevaré

—Si Ciel se queda yo tamb—

De pronto Lizzy callo abruptamente y un sonido metálico lleno sus oídos, antes de siquiera poder procesar lo que estaba pasando la vio desplomarse y caer a los brazos de Sebastián, quien de la nada había abandonado su posición junto a Ciel para aparecer detrás de ella.

—¡Mayordomo!

Lo miro aun sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Él había golpeado a su hermana en fracción de segundos, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a enfadarse o reclamar

—Perdóneme —se disculpó sosteniendo a una inconsciente Lizzy, la espada yacía abandonada a sus pies —, tomaría demasiado tiempo hacer que la señorita Elizabeth entendiera, tuve que ser un poco rudo

Edward negó suavemente recibiendo a su hermana en brazos. Era mejor así, si fuera lo contrario su salud mental estaría en grave peligro, no quería ni imaginarla en los niveles bajos del barco siendo perseguida por esos monstruos.

—Debería estar agradecido, no puedo hacer ese tipo de movimientos en ella —admitió.

Lizzy era fuerte, una genio en esgrima, pero era humana, tenia limites al igual que todos. Si se quedaba solo entorpecería el trabajo de Phantomhive. Lo mejor sería ponerla en un bote antes de que despertara y se diera cuenta que Ciel la había dejado atrás.

Una nueva ola de desesperación azotó la cubierta, Edward podía escuchar los sollozos y los gritos más cercanos. Las criaturas se acercaban, sería cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a cubierta y destruyeran todo a su paso.

—Dejaré a Snake y a Lizzy en tus manos

El perro guardián de la reina no se preocuparía por un sirviente o por su hermana, solo Ciel podría hacerlo, y él estaba a punto de partir al centro del infierno para desempeñar su papel como el conde Phantomhive. Edward se quedo inmóvil observándolo marchar. No poseía aptitudes físicas, su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, ni siquiera podía manejar una espada, si él regresaba al interior del barco no tendría oportunidad alguna, ni Sebastián siendo tan habilidoso como lo era podría con ello. Abrazo a Lizzy fuertemente contra si, si él desapareciera de nuevo ella lloraría, lloraría mucho.

—¡No tienes que regresar! —Gritó deteniendo el movimiento tanto de amo como de mayordomo —, esteré bien mientras no tenga que entregarte a mi linda hermana como esposa —agregó serio.

Edward vio caer la máscara del rostro de Ciel, una grieta se abrió dejando ver extraña confusión. Incluso el mayordomo lucia algo interesado.

Si el enano solo fuera su molesto primo no tendría nada en contra de ello, las cosas serian más fáciles para todos, incluyéndolo. Así no tendrían que lidiar con situaciones como está, él se hubiera montado en un barco sin rechistar junto a Lizzy y se alejarían de toda la locura que los rodeaba, pero las cosas no eran así. Ciel era el perro guardián de la reina, el noble que se relacionaba con la escoria de Inglaterra, quien guardaba sus secretos más oscuros, quien se deshacía de los que amenazaran el bienestar del país.

Un brillo de entendimiento apareció en los azules orbes de Ciel a la vez que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro

—Entonces me asegurare de volver —respondió, retomando su marcha con la confianza y determinación que siempre lo acompañaba cuando tomaba una decisión.

Su mirada esmeralda lo siguió hasta que se perdió entre las personas que corrían desesperadas sobre cubierta; sus brazos se tensaron y atrajeron a Lizzy contra sí tratando de protegerla del viento helado. Aun cuando no lo demostrara, aun cuando dijera lo contrario a lo que deseaba, Edward se preocupaba por Ciel.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Siempre había querido escribir algo relacionado a esta escena, se me hizo muy cute el comportamiento de Edward, es Tsundere aunque lo esconda. Me encanta la relación de ellos dos, es mi OTP en lo que respecta a primos, aunque admitamos que Edward tiene un complejo de siscon, no podía ser perfecto.**

 **Por fin me he unido oficialmente al Foro de Mansión Phantomhive ¡Qué emoción!**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí solo tengo dos cosas que decirte:**

 **1) Muchas gracias por leer y darle Follow o Fav**

 **2)Te invitó a darte una vuelta por el foro, hay actividades divertidas y personas muy amables. ¡No te arrepentirás!**

 **En fin, si te gusto te invito a dejar un lindo review, siempre son bien recibidos.**

 **Nos leemos luego gente hermosa**

 **Pc fuera.**


End file.
